El regalo perfecto
by stasxenia
Summary: Son fechas naivideñas, son dias de felicidad y de amor. Pero no para Milk, para ella són fechas de decir ¡Vasta!Un oneshort dedicado Milk y Goku


Notas autora:

Lo se, no me matéis.. Jajajaja, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con un minific, o oneshort como creo que se le dice jeje.

Ya que las navidades estan a la vuelta de la esquina, y no hace mucho le dedique un fic a Vegeta ya Bulma, creo que lo propio es dedicarle uno a otra de las parejas que me gustan Milk y Goku Y para ello he pensado que aprovechar estas fechas navideñas es el mejor momento para ello

Pues ahí va! Espero que os guste!!!!!

Esta ambientado después de la derrota de Buu. En el periodo de paz que viven antes de el siguiente torneo de artes marciales que se disponen a participar. Para orientaros más, Gohan y Videl ya están casados ( Aviso que haré otro oneshort dedicado a ese día …. Y ha la noche de bodas jajaja)

EL REGALO PERFECTO

Tres años habían transcurrido desde la terrible amenaza que Buu suponía para la supervivencia de los habitantes del planeta Tierra. Desde entonces, nuestros queridos amigos vivían en paz. Krilin y C-18 vivían con Tortuga duende en Kame Hause, felices con su pequeña hija. Bulma y Vejeta, vivían lo más parecido a un matrimonio feliz, sin contar con las constantes discusiones que sufrían y las enormes y escandalosas reconciliaciones que tenían. Gohan y Videl, hacia unos meses que se habían casado y se habían instalado felizmente al lado de los padres de Gohan. Goten y Trunks, seguían igual de traviesos como siempre. Jugando todo el día y disfrutando de su infancia y amistad. Todo el mundo prosiguió con sus vidas y eran felices. Al día siguiente era 25 de Diciembre, Navidad. Un día para festejarlo con los seres queridos, un día para dar gracias por poder estar con nuestras familias. Un día para ser feliz. Pero por desgracia aquello era algo que Milk no podía decir.

Desde que derrotaron al monstruo Buu, Son Goku no había dejado un solo día de entrenar. Si no era con sus hijos, se iba a visitar a Vegeta, en ocasiones lo hacía con Krilin para recordar viejos tiempos, incluso junto con Piccolo realizó mas de un combate de entrenamiento terminado los dos mal heridos, y si no desaparecía por días e incluso semanas enteras, entrenando en la soledad de las montañas.

Aquello se convirtió en una rutina en la vida de Milk, si para todo el mundo, esa gran victoria hacía ya tres años se había convertido en una salvación, para ella se había convertido en el mismísimo infierno. Se suponía que su marido estaba vivo, se suponía que ahora era el momento de poder vivir la vida en paz que siempre le prometió que vivirían. Pero no fue así.

Tres años hacía que había regresado, y tres años que ella continuaba sola. Las dos navidades anteriores no se presentó, por que tendría que ser diferente en esa ocasión?.

El sol ya salía a través de las montañas, haciendo que sus primeros rayos del día despertasen a una mujer que yacía dormida en su cama. Milk, perezosamente se giró, no tenía ganas de levantarse, pues sabía perfectamente lo que ese nuevo día le deparaba. Preparar el desayuno y limpiar, cocinar la comida y limpiar, hacer la cena y limpiar. Estaba cansada de todo aquello, es que acaso no valía para otra cosa? Con el cuerpo dormido, se estiró como si de un gato se tratase, para así poder despertar todos sus músculos, pero al hacerlo comprobó que su lado estaba vacío, nuevamente.

" Otra noche sin dormir junto a ti, Goku." Pensó la mujer ya resignada. Se levantó, muy a su pesar y se fue a cambiarse de ropa. Era invierno, y hacia frío. Se puso uno de sus trajes, pero en el momento de recogerse el pelo, con su habitual moño, se quedó mirándose en el espejo. El rostro que este reflejaba, ya apenas lo reconocía. Puede que ella no hubiese luchado en combate, como su marido y los amigos de éste, pero a su manera, ella llevaba consigo misma una lucha interna, una lucha eterna.

" Quien eres Tu" se decía a su propio reflejo " Ya ni me reconozco, esto no es con lo que yo soñé, esta no es la vida que yo quería."

Sin entender el por que, por primera vez en muchos años, Milk decidió no recoger su larga cabellera negra. Estaba cansada de su vida rutinaria, estaba aburrida y necesitaba un cambio. Sin ánimos de pensar en su penosa vida, fue ha preparar el desayuno. Tenia que darse prisa, puesto que en cualquier momento aparecerían Gohan y su esposa para desayunar con ellos. No es que le molestase que lo hicieran, pero ya era mayor y cada vez le costaba mas el tener que cocinar para tanta gente.

- Buenos días mama! - La saluda Gohan entrando en la cocina seguido de su esposa.

- Buenos días Milk!

- Hola chicos! Ya estáis aquí?- Dice ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Si, es que hemos de hablar sobre la cena de Noche buena y la comida de mañana de Navidad. Vendrán todos Krilin y su familia, Vegeta, Bulma …

- Y Trunks y los demás - interrumpe Goten a Gohan entrando en la cocina y sentándose en la mesa junto a su cuñada y hermano.- Buenos días mama, que hay para desayunar?

- Si! Y tambien vendrá mi padre y Buu,!- Comenta Videl emocionada - Serán nuestras primeras fiestas navideñas como una verdadera familia!

- Será genial- comenta Gohan- Ya verás que banquete preparará mi madre. Habrá comida para un regimiento.- se le hace agua la boca solo de imaginarlo- Mama! Ya esta el desayuno preparado? Me muero de hambre - se ríe rascándose la cabeza.

- Mama!- la llama ahora Goten - Piensa en lavarme los pantalones azules para esta noche, y me has de coser la camisa que rompí entrenando con Gohan y papa.

- Cierto! Mama, te he dejado encima del sofá la ropa de entrenamiento, para que me cosas algunos rotos que tiene.- Dice Gohan

- Buenos días Familia! - Dice Goku haciendo acto de presencia en la cocina ante la sorpresa de todos.-

- Papa! Ya has llegado! Que tal el entrenamiento?- Le pregunta Gohan.

- Bien! Ha sido muy intenso. En cuanto desayune nos vamos y te enseño los nuevos progresos- Le dice Goku a su hijo- Milk que no esta el desayuno hecho? Me muero de hambre.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el baso. Milk había intentado ignorar todos los comentarios que habían echo sus hijos, pero que su marido llegase después de estar dos semanas fuera de casa y lo único que se dignaba a decirle era que si ya estaba el desayuno preparado, hizo que Milk estallase en cólera.

- Pero se puede saber quien os pensáis que soy! Vuestra criada!- Grita furiosa- Ya estoy cansada de ser el último mono de esta casa, estoy cansada de que se me trate como a un trapo sucio el cual solo sirve para limpiaros vuestra mierda y que luego se tira a la basura!

Todos los miembros de la familia que se encontraban allí reunidos se quedaron petrificados ante su estallido. Estaban acostumbrados a oírla gritar, su mal genio no era secreto para nadie, pero aquello tenia toa la pinta de ser diferente a las demás ocasiones.

- Pero mama …

- Ni mama ni nada Goten!- le Grita- Estoy harta de que solo me uséis para llenar vuestras tripas. Acaso pensáis que soy un robot el cual tiene una energía ilimitada que esta disponible las 24 horas del día para todos vuestros caprichos. Pues que os quede una cosa clara, no es así. Estáis muy equivocados.- Milk estaba perdiendo los nervios por momentos - soy una persona, soy una mujer antes que madre o esposa y merezco un respeto. Creo que valgo algo más que para cocinar y limpiar. Pero claro, que mas os da a todos vosotros, mientras tenéis lo que queráis todo esta bien, verdad?

- Milk, lo lamento …- dice Videl apenada.

- No te preocupes Videl, esto no va con tigo. Esto va con ellos.- dice Milk empezando a llorar de la rabia acumulada - Goten, creo que ya no eres un niño y que puedes perfectamente lavarte tu mismo los pantalones y coserte la camisa, o me equivoco?

- Si mama, puedo hacerlo.- Dice Goten apenado de ver a su madre en se estado.

- Y tu Gohan, tienes dinero suficiente como para ir a una modista y que te arregle el traje, no es necesario que viviendo en tu propia casa, me traigas mas trabajo- Decía ella llorando por la pena de verse forzada a decirles eso a sus hijos.

- Tienes razón, lo siento.- se disculpa Gohan avergonzado.

- Con lo referente a la cena de esta noche, pues os espabiláis vosotros. Estoy cansada y no tengo fuerzas para cocinar para tanta gente. Los habéis invitado vosotros, pues apechugar con la responsabilidad que ello conlleva.- Dice cansada y dolida.

- Milk …- Dice Goku acercándose a ella, pero en cuanto lo ve acercarse, Milk retrocede.

- Y tu no te me acreces!- le dice con toda su rabia y secándose los ojos - Eres el peor de todos.

- Pero Milk!- dice sorprendido Goku al verla en ese estado.- que sucede?

- Que que sucede? Como tienes la poca vergüenza de preguntármelo. Como puedes siquiera esperar a que te responda. Si no sabes la respuesta yo no tengo por que decirte nada.

Tal era la rabia y el enfado que sentía en sus adentros, que salió corriendo de la casa dejando a todos los presentes con el corazón en un puño.

Goku se disponía a seguirla, pero Videl lo detuvo.

- No, será mejor que la dejes a solas un rato. Necesita calmarse.

- Pero que a pasado?- pregunta Goku sin comprender que ha sido lo que ha impulsado su esposa a ponerse de aquella manera.

- Creo que la culpa es nuestra, papa- le aclara Gohan- estamos demasiado acostumbrados a que mama siempre este ahí, para todo lo que necesitamos o queremos. Y no nos hemos parado a pensar un segundo en como esta ella, en sus deseos o en como se siente.

- Ya veo- dice Goku sentándose en la mesa- pero no os sintáis mal, hijos. El único culpable de todo soy yo. No he sido un buen marido.

- No te tortures de esta manera- intenta consolarlo su nuera - Es normal cometer errores en la vida de casados. La convivencia es muy dura, en ocasiones es muy difícil. Ya verás como se le pasa.

- Ese es el problema Videl , que yo no he convivido con ella.

El silencio invadió la cocina., y ante la triste mirada de los jóvenes, Goku se fue a buscar a su mujer.

Milk llevaba un buen rato corriendo, tanto, que ya no sentía la fría mañana en su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en uno de los viejos caminos que llevaban hacia una vieja cabaña que construyeron hacía ya muchos años a la orilla del río, cuando Gohan era todavía un bebe, para pasar allí las calurosas tardes de verano. Con gran tristeza al recordar aquellos tiempos, Milk emprendió su marcha, ahora más tranquila, hacia aquel lugar.

Una vez llegó, vio que estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que estuvo. Exceptuando que el follaje del bosque estaba por todas partes de la casita. Por el tejado, por el porche, incluso en la mecedora que acostumbraba a sentarse cuando daba de mamar a su hijo. Sonrío ante aquel recuerdo. Aquellos 4 primeros años de casada fueron los más felices de su vida. Jamás volvió a vivir aquella dicha. Caminó lentamente hasta la mecedora, sacó las ramas y hojas que se habían posado en ella y se sentó, recordando el pasado.

Para Goku no le fue difícil hallar a su mujer, pero se sorprendió de encontrarla en aquel lugar. Ya ni se acordaba de aquella cabaña. La construyó junto a su suegro, bajo la estricta supervisión de joven esposa. Sonrió al acordarse de aquello. Echó un vistazo al lugar, y vio como delante de la cabaña, enfrente del río que había, se encontraba Milk, en la vieja mecedora. Con paso tranquilo se situó a detrás de su mujer.

- Recuerdo que era verano. Hacia calor y saliste aquí fuera. Gohan lloraba por que tenía hambre y le diste de mamar. Yo me senté a tu lado, en el suelo. Apoyando mi cabeza en tu regazo y te miraba como lo alimentabas. - narra Goku.

- Y tu siempre me decías que tambien querías probar- dice Milk recordando con una traviesa sonrisa.

- Pero no me dejabas.

- Era la comida de tu hijo, un medio saiya, no podía despilfarrar ni una gota.

El viento sopló, haciendo que las hojas bailaran a su alrededor, al compás del cabello de Milk.

- No te as recogido el pelo.

- Vaya, te as fijado.

- Nada más verte.

- Deja que lo dude.

Goku se sentía fatal. Sabía lo mal que se había portado con ella, y la gran paciencia que ella había demostrado. Una paciencia que él no merecía.

- Por que me has aguantado todos estos años?- pregunta Goku.

- No lo se. Sabes, aquí viví, junto a ti, los 4 mejores años de mi vida.

- Cierto, fueron años hermosos.

- Si, los dos tan jóvenes e inexpertos en tantos sentidos.

- Pero creo que aprendimos bien. Míranos ahora, somos padres de dos hijos. Creo que no lo hemos hecho tan mal.

- Es cierto. Tenemos dos hijos fuertes, sanos y que además son unas maravillosas personas. Estoy muy orgullosa de ellos. Lamento ábreles gritado antes.

- No te preocupes, ya les he dicho que con quien estas enfadada es conmigo no con ellos.

Goku caminó unos pasos y se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Milk.

- Veo que te as dado cuneta.

- Si, y lo siento.

- Porque?- pregunta ella

- Por no haber sido un buen marido.

- Sabes una cosa, creo que me quedé sin marido, la primera vez que moriste a manos de tu hermano Raditz. Soy viuda desde entonces.

Aquellas palabras dolieron a Goku. Hubiese preferido antes, mil golpes del pero de sus enemigos antes que tener que oír aquello.

- Pero no estoy muerto! Estoy aquí, vivo, con tigo!

- Eso es ahora, pero y la semana que viene? O mañana? O dentro de unas horas? Donde estarás? Con quien te iras? Y por cuanto tiempo?

Goku guardó silencio. Era cierto. Había muerto y revivido en numerosas ocasiones, y aunque siempre le prometía que regresaría a su lado, y que por fin vivirían la vida que ella deseaba, siempre terminaba por dejarse llevar pos sus instintos más básicos que lo incitaban a la lucha, a los duros entrenamientos a los que se so mentía, los cuales podían durar días incluso semanas.

- Puedes entender si te digo, que si me entreno tan duramente, es para poder estar preparado por si una amenaza aparece de nuevo? Para que tu y los chicos podáis vivir una vida en paz?

- Lo entiendo. Lo llevas en la sangre. Eres el Saya más poderoso que hay, y debes estar en forma y preparado. Pero de que me sirve vivir una vida si no tengo con quien compartirla.

- Lo siento.

- Que es lo que sientes, Goku.?

- Que sufras por mi culpa de esta manera.

Milk se incorporó y caminó unos pasos hacia la orilla del río.

- Aquí Gohan aprendió a nadar.

- Cierto, lo recuerdo. Primero le daba pánico si se metía conmigo. Pero si se metía en el agua contigo se calmaba y dejaba de llorar.

- Goten tambien aprendió a nadar en este mismo río.

- No lo sabia- Dice Goku con la cabeza gacha a su lado.

- Claro, cuando el nació tu no estabas. A pesar de que me prometiste que regresarías cuando te enfrentaste a Célula.- Decía Milk llorando al recordar aquellos años tan tristes para ella.

- Lo siento.

- Un lo siento no me sirve de nada. Me hiciese una promesa y la rompiste como muchas otras!- le Grita rompiendo a llorar- Por que no quisiste regresar a la vida! Por que preferiste quedarte en el otro mundo aún cuando tu familia te necesitaba, yo te necesitaba!- le echaba en cara a la vez que comienza a golpearle en el pecho como un vago intento de desfogar su dolor.

Goku la miraba, podía sentir sus delicados puños golpear una y otra vez contra su pecho. Podía ver cuanto dolor guardaban aquellos golpes, cuanta rabia y frustración, pero sobretodo estaban cargados de una inmensa soledad.

El tener que ver a su mujer en ese estado le rompía el corazón. Sujetó sus muñecas, para intentar calmarla, pero ante el agarre ella se retorcía más. Milk no quería que la tocase, no quería sentir su piel, ni su tacto, dolía demasiado.

Al ver que no se calmaba, Goku la atrajo hacia su pecho, encerrándola en un abrazo, del cual ella no podía liberarse. Minutos después, exhausta de forcejear con él, terminó por rendirse y se sumergió en aquel abrazo, rompiendo a llorar. Descargando sobre aquel fuerte pecho todo su dolor y angustia.

Al rato, el llanto cesó y Goku se sintió más tranquilo al verla algo más serena. Aflojó su agarre, dejándola libre.

- Estas mejor?

- Si.- dice secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su traje.- Soy una tonta y una inútil.

- No digas eso!- le ruega Goku- Eres una mujer excepcional. Otra como tu no hay.

Milk se lo quedó mirando sorprendida. Lo que le acababa de decir era los mas cercano a un piropo que recordaba en muchos años.

- Estas helada- Le dice posando su mano sobre la mejilla todavía húmeda de su esposa- entremos dentro.- la sujeta de la mano y la conduce al interior de la cabaña.

Una vez en su interior, vieron como el paso de los años había echo mella en ella. El polvo era presente en todos los rincones, incluso algunas telarañas adornaban las esquinas. Goku miró a su alrededor, y recordó como Milk solía guardar algunas mantas en uno de los armarios que se encontraban en el salón.

Antes de que Milk pudiese reaccionar, Goku había limpiado el viejo sofá que se encontraba delante de la chimenea, rompió un par de sillas viejas y con una bola de energía, encendió la chimenea.

- Ven, sentémonos junto al fuego tapados con la manta, pronto entrarás en calor.

Milk se dejó guiar por su marido. Puede que aquel gesto fuese de lo más común y normal para muchas personas, pero no para Goku.

Milk se dejó llevar por el calor del fuego que golpeaba contra su rostro. Aquel pequeño gesto, aquella intima situación la llenaban de paz. Se encontraba sentada junto a su marido, con su cabeza recostada sobre su pecho, acurrucada en el sofá y ambos cubiertos por una manta. Aquella paz que sentía logró que se durmiese y descansase como hacía años que no lo hacía.

Unas horas más tarde despertó, una calidez inexplicable la embriagó por completo, hasta que se dio cuenta que era fruto de los brazos de su marido, que la rodeaban dulcemente.

- Ya as despertado- le dice tiernamente Goku- te sientes mejor?

El amor y cariño que podía percibir en sus palabras hicieron que su corazón doliese más y provocase que se pusiese a llorar de nuevo.

Goku comprendió perfectamente aquellas lagrimas. Pero no lo podía evitar, la amaba.

- Y por que estas tu conmigo, Goku?- le pregunta ella llorando por segunda vez en su pecho.

- Por que eres le única que me entiende, a pesar de que ello te haga sufrir. Nadie más que tu me conoce tan bien. Todos me idolatran, me ven como a un héroe que cualquier cosa que haga esta bien echa o justiciada- se explica mientras le acaricia su sedosa melena- Pero tu sabes cuan cargado de defectos estoy. Cuantas veces me he equivocado. Y cuantas veces me ha sido imposible cumplir una promesa. Tu eres la única que me ve como al hombre que soy, y te amo por ello.

- Como puedes amarme, si no hago más que gritarte.

- Porque cada vez que me gritas tienes un motivo de peso, aunque los demás no lo vean. Yo se cuanta razón tienes. Además, adoro como se te arruga la nariz cada vez que me gritas.

- Pero si siempre te estoy diciendo que has de hacer, como has de actuar. A veces parezco más una madre que una esposa.- dice algo sonrojada, intentando eludir el último comentario echo por su marido.

- Mira el desastre que soy, que si no fuera por ti, que me dices las cosas. A saber donde estaría en estos momentos.- dice divertido de ver la reacción de su mujer.- y jamás te he visto como a una madre para mi, cuando me regañas, puedo ver la amiga que tengo en ti. Cuando me cocinas, puedo ver la esposa con la que me casé. Pero cuando me miras, veo a la mujer que quiero con toda mi alma. Veo a la mujer que me ha enseñado lo que es una familia, un hogar, una estabilidad. Aunque no lo parezca, me as dado los mejores regalos que me podía ofrecer la vida. En cambio yo no te he dado nada, más que soledad, dolor y tristeza. Y lo siento mucho.

Milk se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar de aquella manera. Pero lo que más la impactaba era que parecía que Goku entendía su dolor.

- Se que he sido egoísta, al hacer la mía, sin decirte pequeñas cosas como " regresaré en unas semanas, no te preocupes, te quiero" o " Cariño, ya he regresado, que tal el día?" Se que son estas cosas las que te hacen falta para ver que realmente te quiero. Para que te des cuenta de que realmente pienso en ti y valoro todo lo que haces. - le dice mientras sujeta su rostro con su mano y se acerca lentamente hacia ella.- Pero perdóname por no hacerlo. Perdona a este viejo guerrero, que se nubla ante la posibilidad de perderte por grandes enemigos y no es consciente de que te puedo perder por no decirte un te quiero.- Termina diciendo a la vez que la besa delicadamente, posando sus labios sobre los de ella. Como si de una caricia se tratase. Sin querer adelantarse, como si no existiese el tiempo, como si fuese el último beso.

De nuevo, las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia en el rostro de Milk. Pero en esa ocasión no eran de tristeza o de dolor, eran de alegría y tranquilidad. Por que ese despistado y egoísta guerrero saya que tenía por marido, le había dado lo que necesitaba para poder recuperar las fuerzas perdidas de hacía mucho tiempo. Le dio un poco de comprensión , complicidad y amor.

La noche llegó, Ya todos los invitados habían llegado a la casa de los Son. Videl y Gohan se habían encargado de dejar todo preparado para celebra juntos la cena de Noche Buena, Pero sus padres no llegaban. Ante el miedo de que les hubiese pasado algo, Gohan se dispuso a salir a buscarlos, con ayuda de Vegeta, ya que extrañamente no sentían la energía de su padre, pero una nota colgada en la puerta de la casa les hizo parar en su intento.

Queridos hijos y amigos.

Hoy es Noche buena, un día para estar con la familia y los seres queridos. Es un día para estar felices y compartir dicha felicidad. Hace tiempo desee que esa felicidad de la qual todos gozáis con vuestras respectivas familias y parejas fuese tambien para mi. Y por fin ese deseo se ha cumplido.

Goku y yo nos vamos, no os preocupéis por nosotros. Pero son muchos los años que hemos de recuperar, y ahora por fin lo vamos ha hacer.

Regresaremos en cuanto hayamos resuelto nuestras diferencias.

Lamentamos no poderos dar nuestros regalos en persona, espero que os gusten. Yo ya tengo el mío. Goku, me ha dado el regalo perfecto.

Feliz navidad.

Bueno. Aquí esta este pequeño regalo de mi parte e honor esta grandiosa pareja.

Espero que os haya gustado. Es algo ñoño XD. Es el primero que escribo de esta pareja, y el primero que hago de este estilo. No seáis muy duras conmigo!!!

Espero que os guste

Y por si más adelante no tengo ocasión de decirlo …

Feliz navidad a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Xenia.


End file.
